Vehicles such as battery-electric vehicles (BEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs) and full hybrid-electric vehicles (FHEVs) contain a traction battery assembly to act as an energy source for vehicle propulsion. The traction battery includes components and systems to assist in managing vehicle performance and operations. The traction battery also includes high voltage components. Traction batteries may include an air or liquid thermal management system to control the temperature of the battery.